


Connor has enough of Gavin Reed's crap

by KitKatFat15



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets rid of Amanda, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: Connor has just gotten back from a crime scene with lieutenant Anderson and he so not dealing with Gavin's shit right now.Or, Connor deviates just so he doesn't have to deal with Gavin's shit.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Connor walked into the break room, intending to get Lieutenant Anderson a coffee, as he had asked. Connor had almost protested, as it was nearly 11:30 at night, but he also didn't want the Lieutenant to crash his car if he was to tired at the wheel, so he decided to get him a coffee. As he began making the coffee, he noticed someone enter the room, from his back motion sensors. 

He turned around to see Detective Reed stalk into the break room and turn towards him. "Hey dipshit!" Connor turned away from the coffee machine and towards the angry detective. "Yes detective Reed?"

"Get me a coffee. Lord knows I need it more than your tin-can loving, asshole of a partner." Connor processors flashed at him to do what the angry detective had said. But Connor didn't want to. He insulted Hank! Hank, who had almost took a bullet for him earlier in the night. In fact he would have, had the deviant not been shot by Connor. Sure that had taken away their only lead, and caused them to be out so late, but Connor didn't care. Because Hank cared for him. Because if he hadn't, his partner might have been stuck in the hospital or morgue. 

Connor's Processor flashed red at him, telling him to give the newly finished coffee to detective Reed instead of Hank. Connor went into his coding. He knew he wasn't suppose to mess with his coding, and just let Amanda take care of it, but Amanda was the one who had giving him this stupid mission. As he was about to punch and delete the code, he was pulled into the Zen Garden. "Connor." Stated Amanda sharply. "Don't mess with your code. Get Detective Reed the coffee like he asked, and make your partner a new one." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that Amanda." He said and he pulled up the line of code, as well as a more familiar one. "Connor!" Amanda yelled. "If you won't let me make my own choices, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to get rid of you." Connor's LED flashed red as he disobeyed Amanda and started to pull apart her coding, unknowingly erasing her from all RK models and cyber life data. Connor flicked his hand and pushed away the know broken code as he pushed himself out of the garden that was once used to control him. 

"Well toaster? Get a move on!" As Gavin reached out to push him back into the coffee maker, Connor grabbed his hands in his own. Gavin tried pulling them away, but it was no use. "Detective Reed, me and my partner have had a long day today, and I would appreciate it if you stopped." Connor was aware that he could be terrifying if he wanted to be. This happened to be one such time. Gavin looked up at the larger being that was currently holding his hands hostage. He quickly pulled away his hands and put them in his coat, sulking off to his car. 

Connor smiled and grabbed the warm coffee. He wondered how it tasted. Maybe he could ask Cyber Life to give him a new upgrade. They didn't have to know he was deviant now though. Wait. Had he just turned himself deviant to threaten Gavin Reed. It seems he had. He shrugged to himself and went over to where hank was waiting. "I hate Gavin Reed." He declared as he gave Hank his coffee. Hank looked at him odd then shook his head. "Don't we all, Connor? Don't we all."


	2. chapter 2

As he and Hank were getting in the car, he decided to tell him he had broken programming. Based on his actions in the office, after he said he hated Gavin Reed, it was most likely he already knew. "Lieutenant?" Hank looked at him. "Yeah Conner?" Conner played with his jackets cuffs, He deduces that he is... nervous. "It seems I have deviated do too a... disagreement with Detective Reed." 

Hank looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "So your telling me you deviated because Gavin was being an ass." Conner flushed a light blue, something he was decidedly NOT supposed to be able to do. "Typical." Hank snorted. As they pulled passed a familiar exit, Conner looked confusedly at Hank. "Where are we going Lieutenant. This isn't the way to cyber life tower."

Hank snorted. "Why would you want to go to cyber life tower? They would shut you down." Conner nodded. "Yes. They would. I am defective." Hank shook his head. "No your not, Conner. You're still the same person... Robot... Thing.... You just have emotions now." 

Conner smiled at him. "Thanks Hank."

"No problem kiddo."

"Hey Hank?"

"Yes Conner?" Conner's LED flashed yellow. "You passed the exit that would lead to your house." Hank nodded his head. "Yep." Conner frowned. "Then where are we going."

"We are going to chicken feed to get some food. And don't you dare point out how many calories it is." Conner smiled softly and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in this story. Originally I was going to leave it as it was, but I couldn't help but add a part where Conner tells Hank and he just doesn't care and reassures Conner. I hoped you liked it


End file.
